


Burning for you

by Cassells



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Dirty Talk, Gay Porn Hard, Hardcore, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, injection
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassells/pseuds/Cassells
Summary: Seit sehr vielen Jahren bekam er nun schon die Aufbauspritzen von Dr. O‘Deorain, die eine Erweiterung des ‚Reapers‘ in ihm unterdrücken sollten, die ihn ‚menschlich‘ halten sollten, aber doch konnte er nichts dagegen machen, dass ihn alle sechs Monate dieses Drama erwischte. Diese verdammte Erregung in ihm, sobald er die Spritze bekommen hatte. Es war nicht so, dass Gabriel nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen musste, ganz im Gegenteil, er kannte seinen Zyklus, wusste wie er sich Abhilfe gegen die unter anderem andauernde Erregung verschaffen konnte, aber trotz allem war er gerade mehr als nur unvorbereitet. Es war zu früh. Viel zu früh, wenn man den eigentlich stabilen Zyklus betrachtete, aber damit dass diese Phase vier Wochen eher kam, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Normalerweise sorgte Gabriel dafür, dass er für die drei Tage, in denen es anhielt, komplett alleine in seinem Wohnbereich war. Nur er, sein Bett und haufenweise Sexspielzeug. Von Dildos bis hin zu Fleshlights, inklusive Gleitgel, war alles vorhanden.





	Burning for you

**Author's Note:**

> Für Max.  
> (Das ist ungewöhnlich.)

Gabriel stützte sich links und rechts mit den Händen auf dem Waschbecken ab und atmete schwer ein und aus. Sein Köper schien zu brennen, jeder einzelne Muskel zu schmerzen und nur bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sich bewegen sollte, hätte er am liebsten aufgeschrien. Mit seiner rechten Hand drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und drehte ihn komplett auf kalt, wartete lediglich wenige Sekunden, ehe er sich mit beiden Händen eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte, irgendwie auf etwas Abkühlung hoffte, aber doch war dem nicht so. Seit sehr vielen Jahren bekam er nun schon die Aufbauspritzen von Dr. O‘Deorain, die eine Erweiterung des ‚Reapers‘ in ihm unterdrücken sollten, die ihn ‚menschlich‘ halten sollten, aber doch konnte er nichts dagegen machen, dass ihn alle sechs Monate dieses Drama erwischte. Diese verdammte Erregung in ihm, sobald er die Spritze bekommen hatte. Es war nicht so, dass Gabriel nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen musste, ganz im Gegenteil, er kannte seinen Zyklus, wusste wie er sich Abhilfe gegen die unter anderem andauernde Erregung verschaffen konnte, aber trotz allem war er gerade mehr als nur unvorbereitet. Es war zu früh. Viel zu früh, wenn man den eigentlich stabilen Zyklus betrachtete, aber damit dass diese Phase vier Wochen eher kam, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Normalerweise sorgte Gabriel dafür, dass er für die drei Tage, in denen es anhielt, komplett alleine in seinem Wohnbereich war. Nur er, sein Bett und haufenweise Sexspielzeug. Von Dildos bis hin zu Fleshlights, inklusive Gleitgel, war alles vorhanden. In der Regel kam er so gut klar. Er sagte allen generell, dass er auf eine Mission ging und O’Deorain sicherte ihm dieses Alibi auch immer, auch wenn sie es für lächerlich hielt, aber doch wollte Gabriel nicht, dass alle wussten, was er drei Tage alleine in seiner Wohnung trieb.  
Trotz dessen dass seine Phase zu früh kam, wäre es Gabriel gut möglich gewesen noch spontan alles zu organisieren, um sein halbjährliches Alibi weiterzuführen, wäre da nicht ein großer Aspekt, der ihm diesen Plan ruinierte. Und dieser Aspekt saß in seinem Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und tippte gerade einen Einsatzbericht auf seinem Laptop. Sein Freund. Jesse, von dem er auf keinen Fall wollte, dass er es erfuhr. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht Bescheid wusste, was die Spritzen für eine Nebenwirkung hatten, aber Gabriel wusste, dass er Jesse die Bürde nicht auferlegen konnte, dass er sich um ihn kümmerte, weil er nun dauergeil war.  
Sie hatten bereits Sex gehabt, er hatte Jesse damals auch entjungfert, kurz nachdem er neu bei Overwatch war und es war immer schön gewesen, sehr schön sogar, um genau zu sein. Aber doch hatten sie LIEBE GEMACHT. Langsam und vorsichtig, immer darauf bedacht, dass für Jesse alles in Ordnung war, dass er sich wohl fühlte. Aber das war das genaue Gegenteil davon, was Gabriel nun brauchte. Er brauchte Sex, er musste FICKEN, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Er musste seinen Schwanz hart in jemanden oder etwas rammen, brauchte die größtmögliche Reibung, um mehrfach hintereinander zum Orgasmus zu kommen und seinen Drang zu befriedigen.

Schwer atmend machte er das Wasser aus und schaute sich im Spiegel an. Seine Pupillen waren stark geweitet, auf seiner Haut hatte sich bereits ein leichter Schweißfilm gebildet und es konnte sich nur um wenige Stunden handeln, bis es richtig anfing.

Gabriel musste Jesse aus seiner Wohnung bekommen.  
Schnellstmöglich.

Er zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und wischte sich damit über die Stirn, ehe er es in den anliegenden Wäschekorb im Badezimmer warf. Je früher er Jesse aus seiner Wohnung bekam, desto besser war es.  
Immer noch oben ohne verließ Gabriel das Badezimmer und versuchte so ruhig wie immer zu wirken. Er ging zu ihm zum Sofa und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Jesse schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung, schien gerade wirklich vollkommen in seinen Bericht vertieft zu sein, sodass es kam, dass er ordentlich erschrak, als Gabriel seine Nase in Jesses Halsbeuge vergrub.  
Gabriel sog den Geruch seines Freundes tief in sich ein, war wenig darüber verwundert, dass eine erneute Welle der Erregung durch seinen Körper direkt in seine Lenden schoss.

„Was wird das, Boss?“  
Jesse lachte leise auf und hob eine Hand, um durch Gabriels Haare zu streicheln, wandte seinen Blick aber immer noch nicht vom Laptop ab, als er gerade nochmals las, was er die letzte Stunde geschrieben hatte.

Gabriel schaffte es nicht ihm zu antworten, war viel zu konzentriert darauf, dass er nicht sofort über ihn herfiel und ihm die Kleider vom Leib riss. Stattdessen fing er an seine Wange an Jesses Hals und dessen Unterkieferknochen zu reiben, verpasste diesem damit einen leichten Brand seines Barts, störte sich selbst aber nicht daran.

„Gabeee.“  
Jesse zog den Namen seines Freunds unnötig in die Länge und versuchte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen, damit er in Ruhe weitermachen konnte, aber doch ließ der Ältere sich nicht wegschieben, machte einfach immer weiter.  
„Was ist eigentlich los bei dir?“  
Er lachte noch immer etwas vor sich hin, legte den Kopf dann aber gerne leicht seitlich, als Gabriel anfing kleine Küsse auf seiner gebräunten Haut zu hinterlassen, immer wieder sachte hinein biss, dann darüber leckte.

Er musste ihn haben. Jetzt sofort und ohne Umschweife, Gabriel konnte nicht mehr. Jesses gesamter Geruch schien ihn wie eine Wolke zu umnebeln und umgeben. Alles in ihm schrie nach dem Jungen. Gabriel drehte sich leicht seitlich, griff nach Jesses Hüfte und zog ihn daran näher zu sich, sodass er sich leichter über ihn beugen konnte, da Jesse nun auf dem Sofa lag und nicht mehr saß.  
Gabriel presste sein Becken direkt an das von Jesse und ließ ihn spüren, wie verdammt erregt er war, hoffte dass sein Freund sofort verstand, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, egal was nun passieren würde. Er musste ihn sofort haben und ihn um sich spüren, sich immer wieder tief in ihm versenken und ihn ficken, so hart er nur konnte. 

„Fuck.“  
Jesses Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Hauchen und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, hob sein Becken aber zeitgleich nur allzu gerne an, um Gabriel entgegen zu kommen. Seine eigenen Hormone kamen auch gleich in Wallung, kaum dass er Gabriels harten Schwanz an seinem Schritt spürte.  
„Warum sagst du nicht gleich, dass du geil bist?“  
Jesse leckte sich über die Unterlippe und grinste seinen Freund an, dessen Augen kurz den Reaper in ihm durchscheinen ließen.  
„Fuck, das ist so scharf!“

Gabriels Lippen attackierten die von Jesse hart und kaum dass der Jüngere seinen Mund einen Spalt breit öffnete, schob Gabriel ihm seine Zunge dazwischen durch und intensivierte den Kuss somit, ließ ihn noch leidenschaftlicher werden und wurde nur noch mehr animiert, als Jesse seine Arme um ihn schlang und sich an ihn drückte. Fuck, genauso hatte Gabriel sich das alles vorgestellt.   
Das Feuer in ihm schien fast schon unerträglich zu werden, als Gabriel nicht mehr weiter fackelte und nach dem Saum des Shirts griff, das Jesse trug. Anstatt es ihm einfach über den Kopf zu ziehen, riss er einmal stark daran und es hing in Fetzen am durchtrainierten Körper des Jüngeren, der sofort lautstark anfing sich zu beschweren, aber doch schnitt Gabriel ihm mit einem weiteren Kuss jeglichen Ton ab. Er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, was Jesse sagte und hatte auch keinen Nerv dafür.  
Er wusste selbst, dass er seinen Freund hier auf dem Sofa nicht nehmen konnte, weil er nicht einmal Gleitgel zur Hand hatte, aber doch konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass er es in seinem jetzigen Zustand noch schaffte, ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, geschweige denn überhaupt zu laufen.  
Seine Hände griffen simultan an Jesses Hosenbund und öffneten diese hektisch, während er ihn noch immer heiß und wild küsste, dann aber von den Lippen abließ und über den Kieferknochen den Hals hinab küsste, immer wieder hineinbiss und innerhalb von Sekunden viele dunkle Male hinterließ.

„Was ist los mit dir?“  
Jesse keuchte und legte den Kopf nur zu gerne seitlich, um ihm mehr Spielraum zu lassen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und leckte dann selbst darüber, was allerdings fast sinnlos war, da sein Mund wie ausgetrocknet zu sein schien. Wäre er gerade dazu in der Lage klar zu denken, wäre Jesse sicher ein Gedanke gekommen, warum sein Freund sich gerade in ein Tier verwandelte, aber so konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und es war ihm fast schon gleichgültig. Sie hatten inzwischen schon einige Male miteinander geschlafen, aber noch nie gefickt. Gabriel hatte immer darauf geachtet, dass alles vorsichtig war und war auf Jesses Wünsche eingegangen, aber er hatte sich nie genommen, was er wollte. Es war immer um Jesse gegangen und Jesse gefiel der Gedanke mehr als nur ein bisschen, dass Gabriel sich nun doch holte, was er wollte und dass er dies war, machte alles nur noch besser. Seine Erektion pochte in seiner Hose, drückte gegen den Hosenbund und innerlich flehte Jesse schon, dass Gabriel ihm die Hose endlich von den Beinen riss, so wie er es zuvor mit seinem Shirt gemacht hatte.  
„Fuck, Gabe-“  
Er legte seine Hände an den Shirtsaum in Gabriels Nacken und zog ihm das Shirt über den Kopf, wobei Gabriel sich ein Stückchen von ihm löste.  
„Entweder du stehst nun auf und holst Gleitgel und fickst mich hier oder wir gehen ins Schlafzimmer.“

Schon bei dem Gedanken nun zu laufen versteifte sich Gabriels Körper. Egal wie es nun laufen würde, er würde wohl oder übel gehen müssen, aber er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass das funktionieren würde.  
„Ich kann nicht“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und fing an sich härter an Jesse zu reiben, unterdrückte bei jeder Berührung ein lautes Stöhnen. Er konnte NOCH nicht. Wäre die erste Ladung verschossen, wäre es ihm vermutlich einfacher zu gehen und er hätte sich für wenige Minuten wieder unter Kontrolle.  
„Blas mir einen.“  
Jesse hatte ihm noch nie einen geblasen, aber alleine bei dem Gedanken der sündigen Lippen um seinen Schwanz, zuckte die Erektion zwischen seinen Beinen. Gabriel drückte sich ein Stückchen von Jesse weg und zog sich die Hose soweit nach unten, dass er gerade seinen Penis und seine Hoden herausholen konnte. Er setzte sich, lehnte sich zurück an die Armlehne und streckte die Beine aus, als er Jesse schon zu sich zog und dessen Kopf zwischen seine Beine drückte.

Jesse würde sich melden, wenn ihm etwas zu schnell ging oder er mit etwas nicht einverstanden war. Tat er immer und Gabriel konnte sich darauf verlassen. Sie hatten schon öfter darüber gesprochen.

Jesse war kurz überfordert mit dem Tempo, das Gabriel an den Tag legte, aber er beschwerte sich nicht, leckte sich stattdessen die Lippen und konnte bereits die ersten Lusttropfen an Gabriels Spitze sehen. Er fühlte Gabriels Hand in seinen Haaren und konnte an dessen kompletter Körperhaltung sehen, dass er es nötig hatte, dass er kommen MUSSTE und es BRAUCHTE. Seine zittrigen Finger legten sich um den Schaft, was den Älterem schon zum Stöhnen brachte. Dann überbrückte er die letzten Zentimeter und ließ seine Zunge über die Eichel schnellen, leckte erst nur kurz darüber und nahm sich selbst kurz die Zeit, alles auf sich wirken zu lassen. Er hatte bereits in Pornos gesehen, wie alles ablief, aber doch war es dann etwas anderes, wenn man es selbst tat. 

„Jesse, BITTE.“  
Gabriel hatte sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen und seine Hand verkrampfte sich in Jesses Haaren. Wenn der Junge jetzt nicht endlich etwas machte, dann würde er sein Becken nach oben in die Mundhöhle stoßen müssen. Fuck, so schlimm war es selten gewesen, aber doch betörte Jesses Geruch ihn noch mehr, als der Drang es von alleine tat.  
Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf, als Jesse ihn letztlich komplett in seine Mundhöhle nahm, seine Zunge um die Erektion gleiten ließ und dann daran saugte, als ob er ein Lutscher wäre. Immer wieder ließ er seinen Kopf nach oben und unten gleiten, rieb mit seiner Zunge die gesamte Länge entlang, drückte seine Zungenspitze in den kleinen Spalt an der Eichel, während seine Hand um den Schaft anfing, ihn zusätzlich zu wichsen.  
Genau so brauchte er es.  
So und nicht anders.  
Während seine linke Hand in Jesses Haaren lag, krallte er sich mit seiner Rechten am Sofa fest, konnte spüren, dass er das Kunstleder mit seinen Fingern zerfetzte, da er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Ein wohlbekanntes Ziehen in seinem Unterbauch meldete bereit seinen ersten Orgasmus an.  
„Jesse, ich- Fuck! Hör nicht auf!“  
Seine Augen färbten sich rot, als er mit einem lauten Knurren zum Höhepunkt kam und sich ohne weitere Vorwarnung in Jesses Hals ergoss, der darüber kurz erschrocken schien, aber doch brav alles schluckte, was er ihm in den Mund spritzte, leckte dann auch noch die letzten Tropfen von Gabriels Spitze.

„Du schmeckst so verdammt gut!“  
Jesse leckte sich über die Lippen, als er nach oben auf Gabriels Höhe kam. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr Gabriel durch die Haare.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie scharf du bist, wenn der Reaper ein bisschen die Überhand ergreift.“  
Er biss sich lasziv auf die Unterlippe.

Gabriel hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er ihm wieder ein bisschen zu viel Kontrolle überlassen hatte.  
„Und du hast keine Ahnung, was du für eine Wirkung auf mich hast.“

„Ich brauche deinen Schwanz jetzt in meinem Arsch.“  
Jesse atmete schwer und presste seine Erektion an Gabriels Oberschenkel, rieb sich kurz daran, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte.  
„Ich will, dass du mich fickst.“

„Du wirst diese Aussage noch bereuen, wenn ich dir sage, dass das die nächsten Tage so gehen wird.“  
Gabriel griff nach seinen Freund und stand im selben Moment auf, zog ihn mit sich hoch, sodass er seine Beine um Gabriels Hüften schlingen konnte. Jesse war es, der sofort wieder seine Lippen attackierte und ihn wild küsste, seine Hände in Gabriels Haaren vertiefte, als dieser sie ins Schlafzimmer trug. Der Ältere legte Jesse weniger sanft auf das Bett und war direkt über ihm.  
„Ich werde dich auseinander nehmen und Stück für Stück wieder zusammensetzen.“  
Seine Stimme war ein tiefes Raunen an Jesses Ohr und ihm entging nicht, wie ein erneuter Schwall Erregung durch den jüngeren Körper schoss, der noch immer schier vor Erregung zu zerbersten schien. Jesse war noch immer noch gekommen.

„Fick mich!“  
Jesses Stimme war abgehackt und er schluckte hart, als er den Kopf seitlich neigte und seinem Freund seinen Hals offenbarte.  
„Nimm dir was du willst, Reaper. Nimm was du brauchst.“

Dies schien es für Gabriel gebraucht zu haben, denn ein tiefes Knurren war zu hören, als er Jesse Hose mitsamt Boxershorts hinunterzog und unter eins seiner Kopfkissen griff, wo er eine Tube Gleitgel hatte. Er würde sich holen, was er brauchte, darauf konnte Jesse definitiv Gift nehmen, wenn er sich ihm schon so anbot. Sein Schwanz war inzwischen bereits wieder steif zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen und als er Jesse so unterwürfig unter sich sah, hätte er ihm am liebsten hart in den Hals gebissen und ihn ohne Vorbereitung gefickt, sich sogleich tief in ihm versenkt, aber doch wollte er seinem Liebsten dies nicht antun.  
Im selben Moment, als Gabriel die Tube öffnete und sich Gleitgel auf die Finger drückte, hob Jesse bereits seine Beine und legte die Knöchel auf Gabriels Schultern ab, sodass sein Hintern leicht in die Luft gereckt war und Gabriel besseren Zugang hatte, um ihn vorzubereiten. Lange wollte er sich allerdings nicht Zeit dafür nehmen, denn Gabriel war zu ungeduldig und in ihm schien ihn noch immer alles zu brennen. Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren seine Finger nicht zu hart zu benutzen, als er Jesses Muskelring umfuhr und dann auch schon den ersten Fingerknöchel in ihn schob. Jesse nahm ihn einfach auf, sog zwar kurz etwas die Luft ein, aber doch entspannte er sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder und nickte nur kurz, um Gabriel anzudeuten, dass er bereit für mehr war.

Dem ersten Knöchel folgte der gesamte Finger, danach ein zweiter, bis hin zum dritten, die Jesse alle bereits nach kurzer Zeit gut in sich aufnehmen konnte. Es war ja nicht so, als ob der Jüngere nicht bereits oft genug mit Dildos und Vibratoren experimentiert hatte.  
Gabriel hatte auch nicht mehr länger die Geduld Jesse vorzubereiten. Er musste ihn endlich haben und spüren.

Erneut griff er zum Gleitgel und tropfte es sich diesmal direkt auf seinen Penis, konnte das verlangende Funkeln in Jesses Augen sehen, der sich über die Lippen leckte und den Mund dann ein Stück weit geöffnet ließ.

„Nimm mich, Reaper.“

Gabriel vergrub seine Hand wieder in Jesses Haaren, zog dessen Kopf nach hinten und leckte ihm mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur über den Hals bis zum Kieferknochen. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern legte seine andere Hand an Jesses Hüftknochen, als er mit einem Stoß in ihn eindrang. Er war sich der Tatsache selbst bewusst, dass dies gerade nicht der sanfte Weg war, aber Jesses Stöhnen animierte ihn nur noch weiter dazu, weiterzumachen und ihn sich hart zu nehmen, wie er es wollte. Der Ältere wartete nicht auf ein Kommando, sondern zog sich wieder aus ihm zurück, hämmerte seinen Schwanz dann gleich wieder tief in Jesse. Die harte und schnelle Reibung an seiner Erektion war genau das, was er brauchte, denn die Hitze in ihm schien weniger zu werden. Die Erregung nicht, aber doch kam ein leichtes Gefühl der Befriedigung in ihm auf, als er immer wieder in den schlanken Körper unter sich stieß, Jesse dabei zusehen konnte, wie dieser seinen Rücken durch- und sich ihm entgegendrückte. 

Jesse hatte seine Augen geschlossen, genoss den leichten Schmerz verbunden mit der absoluten Erregung in sich. Er kam aus dem Stöhnen nicht mehr heraus und leckte sich immer wieder über die Lippen. Seine Hände waren links und rechts neben ihm im Laken festgekrallt und verhinderten somit, dass Gabriel ihn quer über die Matratze fickte und er mit dem Kopf am Kopfende anstieß. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er dass Gabriel bereits wieder Reaper die Überhand gelassen hatte, denn die roten Augen schauten ihn durchdringend an.

„Fass mich an, Gabe, bitte.“

Sofort umgriff Gabriel Jesses Erektion und pumpte ihn hart im Takt seiner Stöße. Er schob die Vorhaut vor und zurück, umkreiste mit seinem Daumen die Eichel und entlockte Jesse damit die lautesten Aufschreie. Dabei ließen seine Stöße jedoch nicht nach und kaum, dass er den Winkel ein einziges Mal verändert hatte, ergoss Jesse sich hart über seine Hand, seinen Bauch bis zur Brust hoch. Um Gabriel herum zog sich alles zusammen, als Jesse jeden einzelnen Muskel in seinem Körper anzuspannen schien und es reichte auch bei ihm dazu aus, dass er über die Klippe sprang und sich in dem Körper des Jüngeren ergoss. Seine Hände zerrissen das Laken, als er sich in einer Kurzschlussreaktion festkrallte und die Wellen seines Höhepunkts genoss.

Schwer atmend ließ er sich neben Jesse auf die Matratze fallen und versuchte das kurz anhaltende Gefühl der Befriedigung zu genießen, das sich gerade in ihm breit machte, denn Gabriel wusste, dass dies nur von kurzer Dauer war. Reaper verzog sich und überließ dem Menschen wieder die Kontrolle.

„Können… wir das öfter machen?“  
Jesse drehte grinsend seinen Kopf und schaute Gabriel an, drehte dann auch noch seinen Körper und legte sich halb auf ihn.

„Ich habe dich vorhin schon gewarnt, dass das die nächsten Tage so gehen wird.“  
Gabriel schaute seinen Freund an.  
„Ich habe meine Injektion wieder bekommen.“

„Wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“  
Jesses Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Gib mir zehn Minuten, dann können wir weitermachen.“

Gabriel rollte sich über Jesse und verschloss ihre Lippen miteinander, spürte dann auch schon Jesses Arme, die sich um seinen Nacken schlossen.  
„Ich gebe dir zehn, mein Körper allerdings nicht.“

Jesse nahm all seine Kraft zusammen, um sie wieder umzudrehen, sodass er über Gabriel war.  
„Dann schätze ich, ich werde dich mit einem deiner Dildos ficken müssen.“

Grinsend hob Gabriel kurz herausfordernd die Augenbrauen, als er unter Jesse die Beine breit machte.


End file.
